1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method of preparing an energy food product having at least one process sensitive ingredient. The base energy food components are processed at a temperature and shear sufficient to form a homogeneous base energy food matrix. Subsequently, at least one process sensitive component is mixed with the homogeneous base energy food matrix at a temperature and shear that does not deleteriously effect the process sensitive component.
2. Related Background Art
Food products that identify themselves as energy food products are gaining in popularity among all consumers. The thought of eating a nutritious food product that is shelf stable and packaged in a portable form is appealing to most people, especially individuals who feel they need a functional benefit from the nutrients offered by such products. Other products, such as for example, granola bars and fruit snacks have gained in popularity by offering consumers natural food ingredients that are perceived to be nutritious.
However, the energy food products that are currently marketed are typically bars formed from a homogeneous mass of a mixture. These products do not appeal to many consumers, who prefer a more food like format. Moreover, the homogeneity of the bar/extruded mass provides for a product that has a singular taste. A more appealing alternative is needed to provide consumers with the nutritional or functional benefits they seek in a format that consumers find desirable with sensory variation and variety.